<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work from home by mrsonmyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350027">Work from home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr'>mrsonmyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Covid-19 Related, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to social distancing Henry and Alex are forced to work from home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work from home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope everyone is staying safe and at home during this weird time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry dressed up to work from home. Well, he changed from his pyjamas to trousers and a sweater, so that was formal wear compared to Alex’s attire of three day old sweats and a Oxford hoodie that he must have stolen from Henry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Henry from the couch where he was balancing his work and Zoom meetings with episodes of Tiger King (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>LGBT, Hen. Let Gays Buy Tigers.” “Alex, no.”). </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry was perfectly content using the small kitchen table for his office so he could take calls and return emails and sip his tea all day. He even made time to help Alex with a puzzle and play a round of Scrabble. He barely seemed bothered by the social distancing, the one thing he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the idea of kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, don’t you think that’s an easy way to spread it?” He asked the first day they were quarantined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but neither of us have it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we know of. We haven’t been tested. Look, I think it’s just better to take these precautions. I don’t want anything to happen to either of us. Besides, two weeks of social distancing, how hard could it be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out very hard. Or Alex was very hard. Or. Either way Alex felt like he was 14 again and raging with horniess. Not being able to be intimate with his boyfriend, his very hot English boyfriend, was hard. The smallest things set him off; like when Henry would reach for a mug of tea and his shirt would raise half an inch. Or when he’d sit at his laptop and do a sigh/yawn that </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like a noise he’d make in the bedroom. He was taking a lot more cold showers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay in there, love?” Henry would knock on the door. 3pm was an odd time for a shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Alex yelled through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the least sexual sounding sentences ever would drive him wild. Like when Henry suggested they get a few succulents to “liven up the flat”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep doing this!” Alex shouted, hands pulling at his hair in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Henry said in his posh accent, looking absolutely confused at the sudden outburst over a houseplant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing, and saying, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>so hot when I can’t do anything about it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are succulents a turn on now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! But everything you’ve been doing has been driving me crazy! How have you been handling this so well? We’ve been in quarantine for eleven days now and you haven’t even had any urges?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry smiled at his crazed boyfriend. “Just because I don’t look like I’m losing it doesn’t mean I’m fine. I’ve really had to ration how many Jaffa Cakes I have because I know that they’ll be hard to come by in the future. And these email meetings I’ve been on with Pez have been menacing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When can we kiss again?” Alex cuts right to the chase. “Cause I’m this close to drawing a pair of lips on that cantaloupe and frenching it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry closed his laptop and made his way towards the bathroom. Alex watched him with confusion. Was he that revolting now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to kiss, might as well make it with your while.” He said as he wet his toothbrush under the faucet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personal hygiene. I like it.” Alex leaned against the doorframe and watched Henry brush his teeth. “What are the English thoughts on flossing? Before kissing? Not needed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think after a meal, before a kiss I think we’d prefer a rinse with mouthwash or if you don’t have that on hand a breath mint will do.” Henry then poured Scope into his small cup and gargled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice technique, there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After inspecting his teeth in the mirror Henry turned to Alex. “Darling, each day I go on I dream of this, praying for when our lips will be able to meet again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Alex said as he pulled Henry down to him, capturing his lips, taking note of his minty, clean breath.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the bedroom?” Henry suggested between kisses. “Break up the social distancing?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>